Best Birthday Ever
by nyxkere666
Summary: The manor servants throw Sebastian a birthday party, with gifts and cake included. Ciel says he left his "gift" in his bedroom. I wonder what the "gift" is ;) :::Warnings::: Yaoi, Shota, Lemon


** Sebastian Michaelis stepped out of the shower, his hand reaching for a towel. He wrapped the towel around his waist and stood in front of the mirror. He spun a lock of hair around his finger slowly.**

** "A bit long for my tastes," he said to himself. "But I can't do anything about it at the moment." He sighed and smoothed the lock behind his ear.**

** Sebastian dressed quickly. He tied his tie firmly around his neck and straightened his vest, turning towards the mirror. Perfection.**

** As he made his way to his master's bedroom, he began to notice something odd. It was quite. Too quite.**

** He opened the door slowly, peering into the room. He raised an eyebrow. His master was not in bed.**

** "Where ever could that child be?" he whispered. He checked the master bathroom. Not there, either.**

** Sebastian sighed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his watch. "Eight twenty-five. I still like five minutes."**

** Sebastian closed the door behind him. He descended down the stairs, his eyes looking around for his young master.**

** "Meyrin," he called out. "Bardroy? Finny?" No answer. He was getting agitated. Finally, he pushed open the parlor doors.**

** "Surprise!"**

** The parlor looked the same as always, except for the red and gold streamers that hung from the rafters.**

** Bardroy, Meyrin, and Finny stood side by side, grinning from ear to ear.**

** "What is the meaning of this?" Sebastian snapped, his agitation growing. Their grins fell. Sebastian turned towards the chef.**

** "Bardroy, explain." The chef took a draw off his cigarette.**

** "Ya see, your birthday's today, so we sorta wanted to throw you a party."**

** Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Birthday? He was a demon, he didn't have birthdays. He frowned. Why would they think it was his birthday? Today was just another - **

** Today! Sebastian had saved his master four years ago, on this very day. But these three wouldn't have known about this. Perhaps the master had let it slip.**

** "Be that as it may," Sebastian said coldly. "You should be worrying about this manor. I didn't give you permission to throw a party, did I?"**

** Meyrin blushed and shuffled her feet. Finny shook his head. Bardroy rubbed the back of his neck.**

** "You three are slacking on your orders once again."**

** "Actually, they're following **_**my**_** orders perfectly."**

** Sebastian blinked, his eyes roaming towards the back of the parlor.**

** Ciel Phantomhive crossed his legs, leaning back in a dining chair. He smirked, his blue eye sparkling with mischief.**

** "Young master?"**

** "I told them it was your birthday today," the boy explained. "They wanted to throw you a surprise birthday party, so I obliged them."**

** Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "That was...very kind of you, my lord, but - "**

** "I asked Bard to bake a cake just for you," Ciel continued, his smirk growing. "I supervised him myself, so don't worry about the kitchen."**

** "My lord, that is all good and well, but I - "**

** "I also gave the four of them extra pocket money to buy you gifts," the boy continued, ignoring Sebastian. He stood, securing the tie on his bathrobe. "Now then, I believe you should first open your gifts, Sebastian."**

** Sebastian gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowed. His master was planning something, he knew it.**

** Meyrin shuffled to him, holding out a small box. The box was wrapped in red and gold paper. Perfectly wrapped, Sebastian noticed. The girl must have taken her glasses off to do this.**

** Sebastian sighed and took the box. He tore the paper open, then lifted the lid. A shiny new pocket watch sat snuggled on top of a piece of cloth.**

** Sebastian raised both eyebrows. He had mused that he needed a new watch, yet he would have never thought the girl would have taken interest in his musings.**

** "This is...lovely, Meyrin," Sebastian said slowly.**

** Meyrin blushed. "I knew you needed a new one, I did!"**

** Next was Finny. Finny handed him a slightly larger box, wrapped in the same paper. Sebastian opened the box and looked inside.**

** A new letter-opener. Sebastian's old blade was getting a bit dull. He had to be careful not to slice into the letter when he used it.**

** "Nice and sharp," he said, nodding to Finny. "Thank you." Finny grinned and stepped away. Sebastian lay the two boxes onto a nearby table.**

** Bardroy threw an unwrapped box at him. Sebastian caught it, opening the lid.**

** Hair swissors.**

** Sebastian snorted, looking at Bardroy.**

** "Your hair's too long," Bardroy shrugged. "Thought you could use those."**

** Sebastian lay the box down and sighed. Ciel frowned and looked around the room.**

** "Tanaka?"**

** "Hoh Hoh Hoh!" Tanaka crawled out of his corner and handed Sebastian a cup of warm tea.**

** Sebastian smiled softly and took a small sip. Since his taste buds weren't the same as a human's, the tea didn't have any effect on him, but he drank it out of respect.**

** "Thank you all," he said finally. "These are...marvelous gifts."**

** Meyrin, Bardroy, and Finny smiled happily. Tanaka nodded and went back to his corner.**

** "I'm afraid I'm not much on cake..."**

** "But Bardroy made it just for you, sir!" Meyrin said quickly. Sebastian sighed and looked to the table behind them. He frowned. The decorations on the cake were too thick, the frosting too thin...**

** "You three can have it," Sebastian said. "I'm not a cake person."**

** Finny and Meyrin nodded, helping themselves to the cake. Bardroy handed them small plates, laughing.**

** Ciel stepped up to Sebastian. He leaned in and motioned for Sebastian to bend down. Sebastian leaned in, his ear close to the boy's mouth.**

** "I have a gift for you, as well," Ciel whispered, his voice low and husky.**

** Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "And where is this gift?"**

** Ciel smirked. "It's in my bedroom." He left the parlor, throwing a glance over his shoulder at Sebastian.**

** Sebastian frowned and followed. Something seemed different about the boy. Instead of his usual stern gaze, the boy looked at Sebastian with a certain...heat in his eye.**

** Ciel opened his bedroom door. Sebastian entered, looking around the room. He didn't see a box or anything wrapped in that revolting red and gold color.**

** Sebastian heard a small click. He turned. Ciel smirked, leaning back against the door.**

** "I wouldn't want anyone getting in," he explained. His hand reached into his bathrobe pocket and drew out a key. "Or out."**

** Sebastian tilted his head. "Master?"**

** Ciel smirked. He slowly untied the bathrobe, letting it fall to the ground.**

** Sebastian's eyes widened.**

** "What's the matter, Sebastian?" Ciel said seductively. "Is this a bit much for you?"**

** The boy spread his legs, parting his thighs invitingly. His bottom half was covered with a lacy piece of women's underwear. His legs were encased in dark panty-hose. And around his neck was a collar. A cat collar.**

** Sebastian felt his heart quicken from the sight.**

** Ciel stepped closer. "How do I look, Sebastian?"**

_**Beautiful**_**, Sebastian thought. "Y-young master, what are you doing?"**

** Ciel leaned in, running his hands down the man's chest. He licked his lips. "Giving you your birthday gift, of course." He reached behind his head and undid the knot. His eye patch fell to the floor. He pushed his hair back, his right eye glowing a bright purple.**

** "Do you not like your gift, Sebastian?"**

** "My lord, you should really cover up," Sebastian said quickly. "You'll catch ill."**

** Ciel ignored him. He leaned in, his fingers fumbling with the buttons on the man's shirt.**

** "Take your clothes off," he said, smiling up at the man.**

** "Young master, with all due respect, I don't think - "**

** "That's an order."**

** Sebastian sighed and made quick with the buttons on his tailcoat and vest. He tossed them aside and began working on the buttons of his shirt.**

** Ciel hummed softly. He walked over to his bed, sitting down on the edge. He spread his thighs, leaning back on his hands.**

** Sebastian's fingers fumbled with the last button, his eyes locked onto the boy's body. He threw off the shirt, then reached for his tie.**

** "Leave it on."**

** Sebastian raised an eyebrow. He let go of the tie. He kicked out of his shoes, then unfastened his trousers. He stepped out of trousers, kicking them aside.**

** Ciel's eyes glowed with lust. He looked the man over, smirking with interest.**

** "You forgot something," he said slowly, his eyes locked onto the man's hips.**

** Sebastian sighed and shed off the last layer of clothing.**

** Ciel's eyes widened.**

** Sebastian smirked. "Too big for you, young master?"**

** Ciel glared. "Actually, it's not big enough."**

** Sebastian snorted. "It gets much bigger, master. Would you like to see?"**

** Ciel gulped and licked his lips. Sebastian wrapped a hand around himself, stroking firmly.**

** "Is it big enough now, master?"**

** Ciel moaned softly. He crossed his legs quickly, blushing.**

** Sebastian chuckled. He stepped to the bed, looming over his young master.**

** Ciel reached up, running his hands down the man's smooth chest. "Y-your gloves."**

** Sebastian brought his hands to his mouth, grabbing the gloves between his teeth. He pulled them off, tossing them aside. He pushed the boy back, crawling on top of him like a cat.**

** "You seem a bit unsure of yourself, my lord," Sebastian drawled. "Surely you haven't changed your mind?"**

** Ciel blushed and turned his head. Sebastian chuckled and leaned down, biting the boy's neck softly.**

** Ciel whimpered. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck, pulling him into a messy kiss.**

** Sebastian smirked. This had to be his master's first kiss. Sebastian took control of the kiss, teaching the boy the proper way. He slid his tongue inside the boy's mouth, swirling it.**

** Ciel panted, pressing up against Sebastian's body. His tongue rolled against Sebastian's slowly, passionately.**

** "How far are you going to take this, young master?"**

** "To the end," Ciel replied.**

** Sebastian smiled softly. He kissed down the boy's chest, his teeth grabbing onto a nipple.**

** Ciel whimpered and arched his back. "Gah!"**

** Sebastian took the other nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue against it firmly. Ciel moaned.**

** Sebastian reached down, grabbing the boy's legs. He pushed them into the air, then pulled off the underwear.**

** "Where did you get these, my lord?"**

** "I stole them," Ciel panted. "Last week, when Meyrin took me shopping."**

** Sebastian chuckled, his lips getting closer and closer to the boy's cock. "My, my. You were really dedicated to this, weren't you?"**

** Ciel blushed. "Shut up!"**

** Sebastian bent his head, taking the boy deep into his mouth.**

** "Nyya!" Ciel cried, his hips thrusting.**

** Sebastian shivered. "You sound just like a cat in heat, young master."**

** "S-shut up!" Ciel growled, his thighs shaking. Sebastian chuckled and sucked the boy into his throat. He rolled his tongue against the head, then flicked it along the underside slowly.**

** Ciel moaned loudly, his hands gripping the bed sheets. "Seba-Sebastian!" He cried out, his back arching off the bed. His cock twitched, spurting into the man's mouth.**

** Sebastian moaned and swallowed the boy's essence, his own cock dripping with pre-cum. He spread the boy's thighs wider. The boy's entrance winked at him, pink and rosy.**

** "How did you know I would indulge you, master?"**

** "I saw...you looking," Ciel panted heavily, his chest rising and falling. "Knew you would..."**

** Sebastian spread the boy's arse, leaning in to flick his tongue against that beautiful muscle.**

** "God!" Ciel gasped, his head thrashing against the pillow.**

** Sebastian looked up. "This isn't the first time I've been called a God."**

** "How many times, then?" Ciel snapped, his eyes narrowing.**

** Sebastian hummed and pressed his tongue against the boy again. Ciel moaned and threw back his head.**

** Sebastian pushed his tongue inside the ring of muscle. He swirled it around until he found that one spot - **

** "UGH!"**

** Sebastian chuckled and flicked his tongue against that spot again. Every sound from the boy's tender lips sent a shock of arousal through Sebastian's sticky cock. His only wish was to ravish the boy right now, but he controlled himself, not wanting to hurt the boy.**

** But it would hurt, especially since they didn't have any...**

** "Master," Sebastian said slowly. "I'm afraid I don't have anything for - "**

** "Check the bedside table," Ciel moaned. Sebastian raised his eyebrows. He opened the drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lotion. This would have to work.**

** "Have you used your fingers before, master?"**

** Ciel nodded. Sebastian felt his cock twitch from the thought of his master spread open on his bed, his fingers diving deep inside himself, his face flushed and his mouth open in a silent moan.**

** Sebastian shivered and coated his fingers, pushing them inside the boy slowly.**

** Ciel whimpered and pressed down against his fingers. Sebastian scissored his fingers, noticing how easy the boy stretched.**

** He wasn't lying when he said he had done this before.**

** Sebastian withdrew his fingers. He squeezed the lotion bottle into his hand. He rubbed his palms together and coated his cock with the lotion, making sure to get every inch.**

** He wrapped the boy's legs around his waist and pushed.**

** He slid inside with ease.**

** Ciel groaned, gritting his teeth. "Hurts a little."**

** Sebastian leaned down and kissed the boy tenderly. "Just relax, my lord."**

** Ciel took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles. He wrapped his arms around the man's back, pulling him closer.**

** Sebastian felt the boy clench around him, the muscle tightening. Sebastian moaned and bit down on the boy's neck.**

** Ciel gasped and arched his back, his cock throbbing. "Sebastian, move, please!"**

** Sebastian chuckled. The boy must be in agonizing pleasure. He wouldn't have begged otherwise.**

** "And what if I don't, master?" Sebastian teased.**

** Ciel growled and wrapped a hand around the man's tie. He pulled on the tie, choking the man.**

** Sebastian growled and ripped his head away, coughing slightly.**

** "No need to get violent," he smirked, loosening the tie. He pulled it off, slowly lowering it between them.**

** Sebastian wrapped the tie around the boy's balls, tying it snugly.**

** "What the Hell are you doing?" Ciel snapped.**

** "This is called payback, my lord." Sebastian smirked and thrust his hips once.**

** Ciel gasped and arched his back. Sebastian thrust into the boy again, a little rougher.**

** Ciel growled and clung to the man. "Untie it!"**

** Sebastian chucked and leaned down to whisper into the boy's ear. "No."**

** Ciel's eyes widened. He slapped the man harshly, glaring. "Damn it, Sebastian! I order you to - "**

** Sebastian quickly covered the boy's mouth with his hand. "There will be no orders from you tonight, young master."**

** He thrust into the boy roughly, his hips picking up speed with each one. He panted, leaning down to kiss along the boy's neck.**

** Ciel clenched his muscle around the man harshly.**

** Sebastian moaned loudly. "Master, I won't be able to take much more of that."**

** Ciel turned his head, ripping his mouth away from Sebastian's hand. He smirked, looking up at the man. He clenched his muscle again.**

** Sebastian growled and slammed into the boy.**

** "Master..."**

** Ciel smirked. Sebastian moaned and stilled inside the boy. He pressed his mouth against the boy's ear, his breath warm on the boy's neck.**

** "I want to fuck you senseless."**

** Ciel's eye widened. His back arched, and he moaned. "Uhn, Sebastian!"**

** "May I please, my lord?"**

** "Yes! Anything, Sebastian, just...move!"**

** Sebastian moaned loudly. His pounded into the boy, slamming the boy against the mattress.**

** Ciel cried out, arching his back. Tears of frustration leaked from his eyes.**

** Sebastian felt the boy clench, then relax, then clench again. The boy's moans, his cries for more, the way his body rocked against Sebastian's, the way he said the man's name -**

** It was too much, too soon.**

** Sebastian reached between them, ripping away the tie. Ciel arched off the bed, his mouth open in a silent cry.**

** Sebastian buried his face in the boy's neck.**

** "**_**Uhn, Ciel!**_**" **

** Ciel came, his cum spurting between them.**

** Sebastian followed seconds after, his cock throbbing violently inside the boy. He moaned and clung to the boy, his hips thrusting off rhythm.**

** After he came down from his orgasm high, Sebastian rolled off the boy. Ciel's legs fell to the bed, shaking slightly. Sebastian sat up.**

** Ciel grabbed his arm. "St...stay..." he panted, his eyes drooping closed. "With me...stay."**

** Sebastian yawned softly. Even demons got tired from sex.**

** He lay back down beside the boy, pulling the blankets over them. Ciel's hand lazily trailed through the cum splattered on the man's chest.**

** He brought his fingers to his lips and licked them clean. Sebastian felt a jolt of arousal. His cock twitched weakly.**

** Sebastian sighed and closed his eyes. Ciel yawned and rolled over, laying his head on the man's chest. He snuggled against the man, drifting off to sleep.**

** Sebastian lay his head against the boy's. "This was the best birthday I have ever had," he whispered to himself. He followed the boy into sleep, a smile on his face.**

**THE END!**

**Review and favorite if you want, I appreciate it so much!**

**P.S. Haters make me famous, so flame all you want!**


End file.
